


el cuento eléctrico

by harrysmiles



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: Иногда он видит его в линии чужого профиля, в развороте плеч или улыбке.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 8





	el cuento eléctrico

Иногда он видит его в линии чужого профиля, в развороте плеч или улыбке; представляет, как было бы странно встретить его здесь, на Сицилии; реальность стала бы фильмом тридцатых: осевшая в воздухе пыль и приглушенность мира вокруг; они бы говорили, как если бы встретились после вынужденной разлуки, сердечно-натянуто, Андрес бы сказал ему, что он улыбается по-другому, не так, как раньше, а он бы ответил, что не понимает его: «шепелявишь, словно мадридец, неужели я чего-то не знаю?». Он бы слушал, как друг смеется, глядя в сторону, не встречаясь с ним глазами, и ловил бы его взгляд по старой привычке; выстроить многоступенчатый план ограбления национального банковского хранилища проще, чем попросить – «пожалуйста, посмотри на меня» – что может быть абсурднее?

Он бы рассказал ему, что снимает жилье в двух кварталах отсюда, у супружеской пары, не задающей лишних вопросов; что квартира его – жалка до невозможности, но ему нет до этого дела; ему нужно было убежище: берлога, чтобы зализывать раны, чтобы научиться жить заново, а где, скажи, это сделать проще всего, как не на отшибе Сицилии? Мы ведь с тобой оба с юга, оба выросли в злачных кварталах, пусть и в разных географических точках, на расстоянии в океан; но ты знаешь, что это такое – скрываться в глуши. У меня есть граммофон и даже телевизор, по которому я видел тебя, видел тебя с перевязанной головой в той съемке из Монетного двора, видел тебя и слышал, но не узнавал.

Андрес – красное вино за завтраком, слипшиеся ресницы, порядком действующая на нервы бравада и косые шрамы на костяшках левой руки (уколы, делать которые он иногда просит Мартина, роняя голос до полушепота и театрально умоляя). Недоинженер, танцующий танго с мужчинами в барах, и технически бывший cambrioleur* в розыске, с тремором в пальцах – ну не идеальная ли пара, любили они иронизировать в прошлой жизни, от которой не осталось и камня на камне; все было не в пример проще, кажется Мартину теперь, когда все, что ему осталось – вечная тоска по другу и прошлому; («ностальгия – хуже мигрени», говорил Андрес, вспоминая удачное дело или предсказуемо завершившуюся интрижку: «ничем не лечится; хуже дегенеративного расстройства – если хочешь знать мое мнение»); он улыбался, глядя, как улыбка Мартина застывает гримасой. Это было до того, как они задумались о Банке.

Когда говорили не о деле, они шутя переходили на итальянский, - флорентийские пейзажи располагали, - Андрес сказал, что ему нужна практика, а Мартин поддел: с монахами решил сблизиться, что ли? променяешь свои шелковые рубашки на сутану? – смеялся даже Серхио, в своем стиле, пряча улыбку за газетой. Андрес сказал: не надейтесь, и демонстративно поправил манжету; Мартин, которому было все равно, на каком языке говорить, хоть на кастешано, главное – с другом, спросил себя: за что мне этот эстет с большой дороги? В цветочном воздухе клубился жар.

«Ко мне приедет брат», сообщил Андрес, рассеянно чертя в блокноте; Мартин подумал риторическое: еще один Фонольоса на мою голову? – патетика, конечно; он заразился ею от того, первого, который теперь обнимал брата, и говорил, кажется, тому в шею, - об их матери и том, как та любила их отцов – обоих, Мартин, понимаешь? – и тот не отвечал, прекрасно зная, что ответа от него не ждут; тот-самый-брат-о-пожалуйста-просто-Серхио пожал Мартину руку, скосив глаза на доску с чертежами; Андрес сиял, словно ради этого знакомства они все это и затеяли; Серхио, носящий другую фамилию, Мартин видел, хотел говорить о деле; эйфорическая оживленность брата его раздражала, хотя, похоже, не удивила; «А что, палаццо больше не отвечают твоим запросам?», – «Ради бога, Серхио, разве мы не закрыли этот вопрос?». Обстановка была самая дружеская, потому что не нагнеталась – в тот первый вечер они изображали светскую беседу, без слов договорившись не упоминать план.

«Мы много спорили», скажут они друг другу годы спустя, в той же Флоренции, осиротевшие и оглохшие от потери, «делить его с тобой было честью», - пафос отвечал ситуации; план по ограблению Банка Испании родился из пьяных разговоров в баре после неудавшихся ограблений, (дела, бывало, проваливались с треском; Андрес, конечно, предпочел бы стереть Мартину и себе память, чтобы не унижать свой выпестованный образ непревзойденного взломщика; они шутили над этим: «что скажут твои друзья из Монте-Карло?»). Любая самая продуманная схема, выверенная почти любовно, как картина или партитура, рассыпалась у них на глазах, и им оставалось только замести следы и исчезнуть, кляня собственную безнадежность.

Они читали лица друг друга, как книгу, никаких шифров и недомолвок, никаких стычек; было просто забыть о внешнем, пока все, что было нужно Мартину, соединялось в одном человеке, - и мир тускнел; флорентийскими вечерами Серхио наблюдал, как Мартин убирает волосы со лба его брата и сжимает его трясущиеся пальцы, и молчал; это был вечер, который они проводили вместе, с забытого в углу многоугольной комнаты граммофона пел Каэтану Велозу. «Я думал, ты не знаешь», сказал Серхио в Палермо спустя вечность, и Мартин подумал: какое счастье, что они с братом не похожи; «думал, я испугаюсь его приступов и сбегу?», - препирательства не помогли бы ровно ничему, но было не удержаться, - «мы, конечно, не давали клятв, - вот это было бы зрелище, как по-твоему? – но я пережил с ним многое, был с ним в болезни и в здравии, думаешь, он не рассказал бы мне? Он сделал из этого целый спектакль; мы как раз обсуждали их свадьбу с той рыжей красоткой, и он сказал: «Я уже родился с червоточиной в сердце**», - можешь себе представить? Я сказал, что от души ему сочувствую, и что все мы не без греха, а он говорил дальше, про наследственность, рецепты и про обещанные ему врачами три года, которые он тут же умножил вдвое – чем черт не шутит! – и смотрел куда угодно, но не мне в глаза; думаешь, я не знал, сколько ему оставалось там, в Мадриде, не видел, как он выглядит в том эфире? Идея с названием города вместо имени – очень мило, твоя работа?». Серхио возвел глаза к потолку. Через день они были во Флоренции, и он знакомил Мартина с командой – слишком разномастной, «если хочешь знать мое мнение», (Серхио не хотел) – но у них за плечами был Монетный двор, и одного из них, вероятнее всего, прямо сейчас пытали где-то в Африке, и вместе с Серхио они реанимировали план, изобретенный в предыдущей жизни ими троими; они задумывали его как сказочку для своих, которая впоследствии переросла в нечто большее. Мы ошиблись в масштабах, - сказал он Серхио их последним вечером до Банка, обоих мучила бессонница, и они разлили в стаканы красное, но не пили, - мы слушали его и только, эти бесконечные сравнения плана с картиной или фреской, вся эта претенциозная чушь, на которую он, хренов несостоявшийся Микеланджело, поймал меня, как на крючок – но ты, Серхио – Профессор, ты ведь знаешь, что мы вполне можем оттуда не выбраться?

«Был бы он здесь», спрашивает Серхио, уходя от ответа, - «что бы он ответил тебе, как думаешь?», – и Мартин – Палермо, Палермо – хочет сказать ему, что это низко, это грязный ход, братец, не поступай так со мной, – но решает промолчать и салютует другому стаканом.

**Author's Note:**

> * взломщик (фр.)  
> ** цитата из пьесы Г. Ибсена "Призраки"


End file.
